This invention relates in general to electrical terminals such as for use in high power vehicle electrical connectors. Electrical connectors commonly include a body having a nonconductive housing encasing a conductive set of female electrical terminals. The set of female terminals are each connected to a respective end of a wire connector or fuse element retained in the housing for completing an electrical circuit. The female terminals are inserted over a set of male blade terminals. For example, the male blade terminals may be housed in another connector housing, such as for example, a power distribution box. The female terminals are typically designed with a spring-type feature to maintain a strong electrical contact with the outer surface of the male terminal blades.
Copper has good electrical conductivity properties, and has been a preferred material for terminals even though it is relatively expensive. However, copper is susceptible to relaxation (i.e., loss of spring force) as the temperature of the copper material increases. Since the temperature of the terminals increases as the current drawn in the electrical circuit increases, copper terminals have a reduced ability to maintain strong clamping force onto the male terminal blades. Relaxation of the female terminals may decrease the overall contact area with the male blades, resulting in reduced electrical conductivity, increased resistance, and a further increase in temperature.
It is desirable to keep the overall size of an electrical distribution box or other connectors as small as possible while still providing the necessary current-carrying capacity. In some situations, the spring force cannot be further increased by simply making the terminals thicker or wider. When copper is used, the size limitations may make the desired spring force unattainable.
Some conventional electrical terminals have a two-piece configuration such that a copper base is used for providing the electrical communication with a wire connector. The base includes a plurality of fingers or beams which mechanically and electrically engage with a male terminal. A spring clamp is disposed over the plurality of beams of the base such that a compressive force biases the beams in an inward direction against the male terminal. The spring clamp is made of a suitable material, such as steel, having a high yield strength or spring-like quality. The material of the spring clamp retains its spring like qualities over a relatively large temperature range, which is ideal for high power applications, such as within electric or hybrid vehicles.